Something Special
by bunnypopcorn
Summary: Each year for Kuki's birthday Wally gives her a rainbow monkey,isn't that enough?But deep down inside Kuki wants alot more than a rainbow monkey.3x4 Complete!
1. The Birthday Girl

Chapter One-The Birthday Girl

Kuki's POV (Point of View)

This morning after my eyes popped open I jumped out of bed and ran through my sea of rainbow monkeys and stuffed animals and looked at my calender "It's my birthday!It's my birthday-TODAY!" I yelled happily running (or swimming) through my sea of stuffed animals.

I didn't have a door,just a curtain thing so I kinda woke up everyone in the tree house except ,Hoagie (fat people tend to sleep longer).

I changed into my shirt and pants and ran downstairs to meet everyone sitting at the breakfast table "Hey guys,isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?" I asked not knowing that I woke them up .

They gave me the I-could-ask-you-the-same-question-look and I said "I'TS MY BIRTHDAY,TODAY!" and they all said "Where's breakfast?" tiredly,then I said "Since its my birthday,I'm gonna make you breakfast!".

I skipped into the kitchen and got some break and I put them in the toaster and after they popped up I skipped back into the dining room and served the toast,Nigel fell asleep and his head landed on his toast,Wally kinda chewed on his toast and Abby said "Happy birthday,Girl"and patted me on he shoulder.

When Wally finished his toast THEN Hoagie came running downstairs,Wally started doing the thing that woke him up completely in the morning...video games. Nigel woke up and Abby started listening to her Walkman which was what woke her up in the morning.

Nigel wasn't tired anymore because of his short nap during breakfast,Hoagie wasn't tired because he slept in,Abby was now okay listening to her Walkman and sitting on the couch watching Wally playing Halo II.

I was sitting next to Wally watching him play Halo II and then I noticed how well he played violent games .He never really gives up and he can actually stand seeing so much blood!When he died then he said "Aw crud!I can't believe I got killed!",I said "You can always try again,Wally" "No way I'll just die again!"he said ."Hey you guys,why don't we just watch a video?"Hoagie said,bored and everyone agreed.

"Let's watch some kinda horror movie!"yelled Wally,"Why don't we watch something funny?",Hoagie suggested,"Guys!Why don't we take a vote?" said Abby .The vote ended with "Doogal" and I turned on the video machine and pushed in the video,when it started Wally grumbled "Stupid,cruddy fluffy dog movie..".

Next chapter's called "Surviving School".


	2. Surviving School

Chapter Two-Surviving School

Wally's POV

After the cruddy dog movie,Nigel looked at his watch and he said,"It's 7:30,guys!30 minutes until school starts,we don't want to be late,guys!"so we got our backpacks and started walking to school.

At School...

When we got to cruddy school I handed in my homework about animals and got to my cruddy desk and I heard the cruddy teacher say "Alright now children,get out your arithmetic books and today we're gonna study FIVE whole pages of algebra!",I groaned and got it out of my desk.

After I did FIVE whole pages of algebra the bell rang and it was morning recess,finally!

But then it was raining so we had a cruddy indoor recess!

Kuki was at her locker talking with Abby,Hoagie was at the snack machine(duh!),and Nigel was in the classroom drawing plans on breaking into the Delightful Children's mansion.

I was about to go to the science room for chemistry with the others but then I heard the math teacher yell,"Wally,Can we talk for a minute?", so then I ran back to the math room handing Kuki an orange rainbow monkey.

Kuki's POV

After I got the sweet little orange rainbow monkey from Wally I stuffed it in my locker and raced to the chemistry room.After chemistry we all met Wally near his locker.

After a few minutes talking to each other in the classroom the lunch bell rang.

Hoagie tried the new mystery special while the rest of us ate our own usuals.

We had a little history and english and then FINALLY the last bell rang.

me a long time to make the second chapter 'cause I'm really busy.

I hope you guys like it!I'm sorry it took me a long time to make the second chapter 'cause I'm really busy.

I know that in my fanfic I kinda make Hoagie the "odd-one-out" but ,hey, that's the way he is.

Please review!


	3. Unlucky Girl

Disclaimer:I don't own Codename:Kids Next Door

Chapter Three:

Kuki's POV

The walk home was really talkative.

Wally wouldn't stop talking to Hoagie about Yipper cards and Nigel had walked home with Lizzie which made Abby kinda jealous.

Abby got over it and we chatted about the funny things that happened in our missions.

When we got home I was overjoyed.

I ran up to my room,threw my backpack on a pile of rainbow monkeys and jumped into my bed and looked at the orange rainbow monkey Wally had given me.

I stared at it and smiled,I really loved it.

Normal POV

Kuki looked at it and said "Now you can go with the other one!".

She turned her head to see,what she expected,a green rainbow monkey that Wally had given her when they were 5.

But instead there was a pile of different colored rainbow monkeys all from Wally.

She then realized that all Wally had ever given her for her birthdays were rainbow monkeys.

Her smile faded and she felt like killing the orange rainbow monkey that she held in her hands(not that it ever had any life in it anyways).

Warm tears trickled down her cheeks and she stared at the orange rainbow monkey that was smiling in front of her.

"What are you smiling for?",Kuki asked as she threw it onto the pile of rainbow monkeys.

"I hate you,Wally!",she screamed to herself.

Awww...poor Kuki!Actually...once you peer into the aftermath...Poor Wally!

Please review,I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time.


	4. A Girl's Qualities

Oh my goodness,sorry about not updating for such a long time!(5 months)I really don't have a lot of spare time on my hands.

--

Chapter 4---A Girl's Qualities

Normal POV

Kuki kept talking to herself about Wally and asking herself questions that she would regret asking.

She didn't notice that it was dinnertime and just stayed in her room mumbling insults.

At dinnertime...

Abby's POV(She's talking in 1st person)

I wasn't sure of it,but I smelled trouble between Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4.

"So Numbuh 4?What'd you get Numbuh 3 for her birthday?"I said with curiosity.

"A rainbowdorkey,",Numbuh 4 said,poking his fork into his mashed potatoes.

"Hey Numbuh 4?What'd you get her on her 9th birthday?and her 8th?and her 7th?"Numbuh 2 joined in.

"All rainbowdorkies,",Numbuh 4 said,kinda lifting his head up with a cracked smile.

"Numbuh 4!"I scolded.

"What?She loves rainbowdorkies!She's got a million of them!"Numbuh 4 said.

"That's the point,Numbuh 4,get her something new for a change!"Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah,"Numbuh 2 chuckled,",like a chemistry set."(review me if you don't get the joke)

"Numbuh 2,this isn't a joke,Numbuh 4 has to get Numbuh 3 something to show her his l-"Numbuh 1 started.

Numbuh 4 glared a him.

"l..luck?I mean like,he'd better get something good before it's all sold out!"Numbuh 1 fake laughed and then got back to his dinner.

"HEY!"I yelled.

Numbuh 4,who fell off his chair during the unexpected scream,climbed back up and said,"What is it you crazy Sheila?"

"Where _is_ Numbuh 3?",I asked.

This brought attention to everybody.

Before anyone could respond,I sprang from my chair and raced up to her room.

Normal POV

"Uh,Numbuh 3?"Abby whispered.

She looked around and finally found Numbuh 3 so caught up in her insults she didn't recognize Abby.

"Numbuh 3?"

"Numbuh 4 that stupid,short,good for nothing Aussie!"

"Numbuh 3?"

"Doesn't he know I have a bazillion rainbow monkeys?"

"Kuki?"

"I mean,what if I gave him a bazillion of the same video game?"

"YO,KUKI!"

"Gah!H-how long have you been here?"Kuki finally responded.

"Long enough to be horribly annoyed by your insults,what's up with that?"Abby asked.

"All Wally ever gave me for my birthday were rainbow monkeys!",she sobbed.

"Aww,girl,it'll be alright!you hate him just because he's given you a rainbow monkey on each of your birthdays since you were 5?"Abby comforted.

"I guess it is a pretty silly reason,Abby",she kinda sobbed and lifted her tear-stained face.

"Now,let's go downstairs and have dinner!I bet Mr.Rainbowdorkey's almost finished!"Abby said to her.

"Yeah,let's go!"Kuki jumped off her bed and ran downstairs with Abby.

--

Wow,Abby's good,eh?Well anyways,I might be able to update faster,now.Please review and NO FLAMES!


	5. What Did You Call Me?

Ha,I'm updating way faster now,eh?I want to thank Cyrix, storygirl1015, YasminxNigel, lovebird3000 and kkndfan08 for the reviews!

--

Chapter 5-What did you call me?

Normal POV

Wally quietly thought over the rainbow monkey thing in his head,he already got her a present but he had to show her that he cared.She was really sensitive anyway.

And he saw Kuki walk downstairs with Abby he said to Kuki,"Hi,Kuki!I'm sorry about the rainbow monkeys,I won't give you one on your 11th birthday,I'll get you something better,ok?"

Kuki kind of showed a shocked but happy face.

"What did you say?"she asked.

"I said I won't get you a rainbowdorkey for your next birthday,"

"Before that,"

"I said I was sorry about the rainbowdorkeys"

"Before that"

"I-I said 'Sorry,Kuki'",he kind of mumbled the last bit.

"Kuki?You..you called me Kuki!",she said.

"What?Isn't that your name?",he asked.

"Yeah,Wally,it's not everyday you call me that,Kuki said,hugging him.

The rest of the team were laughing while Wally was helplessly stuck in her grasp.

"Ku-Kuki!AIR!",he gasped.

"Oh,sorry,Wally",she let go.

After they had dinner,they went to sleep.


	6. What Am I Doing?

Well I'm writing this because I'm bored and because I have a few people that wanna hear the rest of this ficcy.I love my fans!

--

Chapter 6:What Am I Doing?

Kuki's POV

In the morning I was really happy and forgot all about my little fight with Wally!

I got dressed in my green sweater and ran downstairs.

I saw everybody at the breakfast table with sly smiles and Wally was just really flustered.

"Hi,everybody!Why does everyone look so happy?And why is Wally blushing?"I asked.

Wally just turned more red when I said this.

"N-Numbuh Three,Kuki,remember yesterday I said I was going to get something better for your next birthday?",Wally mumbled.

"Yes.."I answered.

"Well..I thought about it a-and I'm giving you another present,today",Wally said.

"Aw,Wally!Whoever knew you were so thoughtful!"I said hugging him.

Wally's POV

"Kuki,AIR!"I choked.

"Sorry,Wally!So,what're you giving me?"Kuki asked in the sweetest voice.

Oh,what was I thinking telling her that I was giving her ANOTHER birthday present!

"I-It's a surprise!"I told her.

"I bet he didn't get her anything"Numbuh 2 whispered into Numbuh 5's ear.

I tried not to notice but inside,I knew he was right.

--

Hey,I hope you liked it,sorry about the short chapters but I'm not used to writing long chapters.I tried making my last one longer though.Please Rate and Review.No Flames.


	7. Last Bit of Hope

Hey,everybody!It's me!The author that you thought was dead!OOOH!XD

-

Something Special

Chapter Seven-Last Bit of Hope

Wally's POV

In the morning I woke up to find the dead beeping of my soon-to-be-dead alarm clock,it read "Saturday,7:34AM".

I would usually toss the chunk of metal out of my window and ask Numbuh 2 for another one.

But then I realized that I had not gotten Kuki another present yet and she might hate me for the rest of my life if I didn't get her one.

I quickly got dressed and rushed out of the treehouse,not even bothering to turn off the (loud) alarm clock..

I looked in the rainbow monkey shop,"No,Kuki doesn't want a rainbow monkey",I said to myself and I continued walking down the sidewalk.

I saw a cool jewelry shop with crystal roses and golden rings and necklaces embedded with jade.

"Wow,Kuki will love that!",I yelled in excitement and ran into the shop.

A few rich-looking girls wearing pink and white gloves with fluffy little dogs stared at me,yeah,go on,stare,it's not everyday a short,Australian GUY comes into a jewelry shop.

I ignored them and started looking at the prices.

"Five hundred cruddy dollars for a stupid necklace with a piece of green rock in it?"I yelled.

I could feel the cold glares on me again..

I quickly ran out of the deadly shop and onto the sidewalk again.

I found a pet shop,"I'm sure Kuki would like another pet...other than Bradley",I said.

I ran in,the strong smell of petfood and litter coated the air,"Ew,I must bear it,this is for Kuki!",I actually got stronger and ran through the pet shop like on a dangerous mission.

I saw the cutest (wow) puppy with sweet,little,brown eyes,"Hey,how much for that dog?",I asked one of the millions of employees working there.

"You don't look like a guy that would want a dog like that,who's it for?",the smart guy asked.

"A...friend of mine",I said,I found kicking the ground interesting.

"Ohhh,I get it",he said with a sick but sly smile,he went into another room and came out with a dog so cute that you could just melt when you saw it's big,bright eyes(wow,again).

"She's $12,000",he said.

"What!I don't have that kind of money!",I yelled!

"No can do",he said,bringing the sweet little thing back to it's cage.

I got out of the shop and I shifted my eyes over to the "Bloody Video Games" shop,"I guess present can wait,right?",I said,dashing towards the wonderful place(lol).

3 hours later...

The manager kicked me out and closed the door shut,turning the closed/open sign so that it read closed.

I looked around,it was getting dark and all shops were closed,"Oh no..what have you done,Wally!",I screamed in sadness to myself.

But just as I was about the give up,I somehow bumped into the idea of the craziest,most unsuspecting birthday present,ever!

I dashed back to the treehouse as quick as I could.

"Kuki!",I yelled when I saw her alone in the kitchen,making dinner.

"Wally,where were you?You missed breakfast and lunch,good thing you're not gonna-",she got cut off.

I had somehow closed the gap between our mouths,my hands around her waist.

The surprise wore off somehow and she closed her eyes and kissed me back.

Normal POV

Hoagie was leaning against the outside of the closed door,"Happy Birthday,Kuki",he said.

-

Sorry about the long wait,I might not make anymore C:KND fanfics,I might make some Naruto ones,and I really am sorry if you like my C:KND fanfics but,hey,maybe other authors are good at it,too.


End file.
